pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension: The Quest for Andrew
Episode Summary Chapter 1: Into the 2nd Dimension The movie starts off with Phineas, Ferb, and Candace walking up towards Doof-2. "It's too late. Andrew is a cyborg now." Doof-2 says to the gang. Everyone looks in shock. "Andrew, Send them to their doom." Doof-2 says. "What are you going to do? Feed us to a Goozim again?" Phineas asks. "No. I'm going to do something much deadlier..." Doof-2 says. Doof-2 pushes a button on a controller, which opens a trap door. The gang falls into a small room. "Well, this isn't too bad." Phineas says. Phineas looks down and sees that lava is slowly rising. "Uh-oh." Phineas says. Earlier that day... Pan in to the boys' bedroom. The "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension: The Quest For Andrew" logo pops up. Phineas's alarm clock rings 7:00 and a mechanical arm emerges out of it and pokes a sleeping Perry awake, he chatters, waking Phineas and Ferb. "Good morning, Perry! Now that's the way to wake up." Phineas says to his pet platypus. He hugs Perry. "This is gonna be the best day ever." Phineas says. ♪ We consider every day a plus ♪ ♪ To spend it with a platypus-- ♪ "Whoa, whoa, whoa-- Can we just skip to later today?" Phineas asks Robbie Wyckoff. "Fine. Nobody ever lets me finish my song." Robbie says. "Oh, fine. Continue singing." Phineas says. "Never mind. the moment's gone..." Robbie says. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry slide down the staircase railing and land in a pile on the floor, Perry chatters. Phineas and Ferb walk outside, when Andrew, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet walk up to them. "Hey, guys. Whatch--" Andrew looks over to his left, and sees an annoyed Isabella. "I mean-- 'Sup?" Andrew says. "Nothing. Just sittin' here." Phineas says. "Nothing? Your not doing ANYTHING? Not even--making a portal to another dimension?" Andrew asks. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." Phineas says. (Quirky Worky Song plays in the background) Scene cuts to Candace in her room, talking with her cell phone. "Yeah, he totally smiled at me last time I was there. I just about died! No, I did. I really did--Hold on, Stacy. I've gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are doing." Candace says to her best friend. Candace walks outside. "Phineas! Ferb! What are you doing?" Candace asks. "Going to an alternate dimension!" Phineas says to his older sister. "Ooh, you are so bu--" Just before Candace can finish her sentence, she is sucked into the portal with all the others. "Phineas, where are we?" Candace asks. "In an alternate dimension." Phineas replies. "Awfully gloomy, isn't it?" Andrew says. "It doesn't matter how gloomy it is, I'm going to find my 2nd Dimension counterpart." Phineas says. "Me too." Andrew says. Andrew walks up to his 2nd Dimension counterpart's house. He rings the doorbell. Andrew-2 opens the door. "What do you want?" Andrew-2 asks his 1st Dimension counterpart. "Just wanted to say hello--Whoa, that's some scar!" Andrew shouts. "Yeah. Like I haven't heard that one before." Andrew-2 says, sarcastically. "How did you get that scar, anyways?" Andrew asks. "I--I don't wanna talk about it." Andrew-2 says. "Oh, come on. Tell me." Andrew-1 says. "Oh, fine: Back in 2008, I was in Resistance training. I dreamed of being in the Resistance, fighting Normbots. But all that changed when a Normbot unexpectedly scratched me, giving me a scar. I eventually escaped from the Normbots, never going back in to war again." Andrew-2 says. "Question: What in the world is a NORMBOT?" Andrew-1 asks. Just then, a Normbot comes up to Andrew, and kidnaps him. Across the street, Phineas and Ferb are seen talking with their 2nd dimension counterparts, when suddenly, they hear Andrew screaming. "That sounds like Andrew! He must be in trouble!" Phineas shouts. The boys run outside, only to see that Andrew is gone. Chapter 2: Andrew the Boyborg "Master, I have kidnapped the boy." the Normbot says to his "master". Doof-2 looks at the boy. "I've finally got you--Wait, this isn't Phineas." Doof-2 says. "Phineas? No, why would you want Phineas?" Andrew asks. TBC Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2nd Dimension Category:Wikidude1234's Articles